


Once in A Cabin

by MarvelJunkyyy



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelJunkyyy/pseuds/MarvelJunkyyy
Summary: A storm hits and the Deputy needs to find shelter.





	Once in A Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on tumblr who asked this -> Fic prompt: John Seed x Deputy get caught in the rain and have to find shelter together. Please & thank you:) // 
> 
> I hope you like it, dear anon. If so, let me know! If not, let me know too! Feedback highly appreciated! (I have the Feeling that I rushed the ending too much, but it was so Long already! )

It was a day like any other since she arrived in Hope County. Somebody always needed the help of the Junior Deputy. The last few days, or maybe even weeks, she spent her time saving people of the resistance from Jacobs conditioning. He got more aggressive with what he did, leaving more people dead than actually turning them into his little soldiers. When it wasn´t the eldest of the brothers who drew her full attention, then it was their little “sister”, Faith. She poured more and more bliss into the lakes and rivers, animals and people alike were going crazy on it. Rook couldn´t even count anymore how many drugged-up bears, wolfs and pumas she had to kill since all this started. The only one who was unusally quiet was John. Normally he would bother her any chance he got, trying to convince her to finally confess and reach atonement but for the past 2 weeks there was nothing. Holland Valley seemed quiet too, probably quieter than it was for a long time and Rook started to think that he was planning something. Maybe a masterplan to get her to do as he says? Or maybe he hoped that she would come running for him, curios about the silence on his side. And this is exactly what she was about to do.

After wrecking enough havoc in the mountains, she drove right to Holland Valley to see what was going on. Rook felt uneasy thinking about what John might have planned, he was probably the cruelest of the Seeds and to be honest? She was a little frightened of him, not that she would ever admit that in front of anyone but she couldn´t help the shiver that drove down her back everytime she met him. On the other hand… maybe her attraction towards the youngest brother could be a reason for it too.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn´t notice the sun had disappeared behind a curtain of thick grey clouds or how the wind picked up, making a strange whisper-like sound when it blew through the slightly open window of her car. She didn´t care much though, sitting in the security of her four-wheeler she wouldn´t get in much trouble if a storm hits. Well, she didn’t care until she heard a strange noise from the front of the car, not long after that it steadily lost speed until it came to a stop. Great. That's what she needed ... stranded in the middle of nowhere when a storm approached. Annoyed she got out of the car and instantly got hit with her own hair blown into her face. She mumbled angrily, brushing her hair out of her face before she spun around the car and opened the hood, a cloud of smoke rose and burned in her lungs as she inhaled, causing her to cough and slam the hood shut again. There is no way she could fix the problem fast enough to get away from the changing weather, not without tools at least. Rook had no other choice, so she picked her duffle bag out of the trunk of the car and started walking down the streets. 

Without the safety of her car, Rook felt like prey, especially since she didn´t know if the little hairs on her neck started to rise due to the tight tension in the air that the storm brought with it, or because she was being watched but either way she thought about taking her weapon out of the holster attached to her thigh. She quickly let this thought fall when she remembered that she had no ammo left after she took a few Peggys down only about two hours ago and rested her hand on her hunting knife instead. A sudden crash of thunder caused her to jump, she clutched her chest with one hand and lifted her eyes up to the sky. It got darker by the second and shortly after, it started to rain, more than in months. "You can’t be serious." Rook said angrily as she tried to think about what she should do next. It would take at least an hour to get to Falls End, and the storm got worse. Maybe she should have gone back to the car to sit it out, but she had no idea how long the storm would rage.  
Her vision was limited by the rain that poured down and she decided to stay in one of the cabins in the forest.

As she walked to her right, she could see the tree line of one of the many forests in Hope County where a shadowy silhouette almost run between the trees before sharply turning left and vanishing in the dark. Startled, she took out her knife and stalked as quietly as possible in the same direction. It didn’t look like an animal, maybe it was a stray Peggy looking for shelter? The silhouette stopped in a clearing and looked around, the rain pelting down on them and Rook tried to recognize who was there but it was too dark to see, she could barely see her own hand as night fell. She crept slowly closer, the thunder and the sound of the lightnings silencing her steps. When she was only a few yards away, she recognized who was standing in front of her and the knowledge caused her breath to hitch. This coat, printed with ridiculous little airplanes, she would recognize everywhere. Rook stood frozen for a moment, until a flash of lightning near her made her flinch and she bumped into the figure standing in front of her.

Startled, he turned around and instinctively grabbed Rook's throat and held her at arm's length as he stared at her in confusion, trying to understand what was happening. When he recognized her, he smiled. That stupid smile! He had no idea what his facial expression did to her! Rook grabbed his hand that was still around her throat. She struggled a little to see if he would let her go but he only tightened his grip on her. "Little Deputy... what a pleasure it is to meet you again." Rook couldn´t say anything, her words stuck in her throat as she watched little droplets of water running down his normally perfectly styled hair. "John..." she stuttered barely above a whisper and scrunched her face. Why did he have that much on an effect on her? Any other time she would have a snarky comment, but with him? Nothing… and it frustrated her to no end.  
"As much as I would love to look at your beautiful face for the rest of my life, I suggest we take shelter somewhere, shall we?"

John's smile turned into a grin as the only answer he got was a wild nod from Rook. "Oh, and that's not necessary." He reached for the knife she still held in her hand and put it somewhere in his coat before letting go of the woman's throat. He stepped behind her; Rook felt his breath catch her ear as he whispered to her. "After you." When she did not move immediately, he gave her a little push and with one hand led her away from the clearing and into the woods.

"Where are we going?" she asked, after seemingly endless hours of walking, which in truth were barely 10 minutes. "I own a cabin here, darling. The storm is getting worse, you don´t want to be outdoors when that happens." And as if to prove he was telling the truth; another lightning struck and made the deputy shudder. She did not say anything after that. Why did she even ask that? Of course they walked to some kind of shelter, that's the only logical reaction to a storm like this. She felt stupid, as always, when the youngest Seed was around. They walked silently side by side, John's hand still on Rook's back as they reached the small log cabin. He fumbled for a moment in his pocket and pulled out a key to open the door, then stepped aside to let his companion in.

Rook stepped in and ignored the small grin on John's face, instead focusing on her surroundings. It wasn´t too big and it wasn´t very small either. It was nice to be honest. On one side was a small open kitchen, a four-seater kitchen table, and not much else. The living room had a comfy-looking couch with a table in front of it, bookshelves on different walls and a small work desk under a window. On the wall facing the couch was a fireplace, and in front of it lay a fur on the floor. Rook felt a shiver run down her spine, the look of the inviting fireplace suddenly reminded her of her current condition, soaking wet, she even made a small puddle on her feet. She glanced over at John, who had already closed the door and marched over to light a fire. He was dripping wet from the rain, his hair standing in different directions after passing through with one hand. Rook couldn´t deny how good he looked when he took off his coat, she could see his muscles working under his shirt, all sorts of unholy thoughts running through her mind as he took his signature vest of too.

When she saw John grinning, she knew she was caught staring at him, and quickly turned her eyes away as a flush ran down her cheeks. She dropped her bag, took off her jacket and hung it over a chair to dry. Her buttoned shirt clung to her wet skin, as did her jeans, and she opened her bag to see if the clothes inside were still dry, only to find that they were equally as wet as her current attire. She took them out of the bag and laid everything in front of the fire out so they would hopefully dry until the storm was over. John watched her and sighed before he left the room, only moments later he came back and handed her a dry shirt of his. Confused about his behavior she hestitated before taking it, a small smile tugging at her lips. "Thank you. Is there a place where I can change?"

John's grin just gets wider. "Are you scared to change in front of me, little sinner? The bathroom is this way, but I don´t mind if you do it here."  
She gave him a bitch face, which made him chuckle, before she disappeared into the small bathroom. After taking off her shirt, pants, and shoes, she looked in the mirror that hung in the room, a full-length mirror, something she would not expect in a small cabin in the woods. She had lost weight since coming to Hope County, but not enough to worry. With her fingers she traced the still very prominent scars she had gained during her "confession" with John. "Wrath" carved on her clavicle and "lust" right under her navel, yet she never said "yes" to him. 

She took a towel, which was lying next to the sink to dry her hair, and then got dressed. The button-down shirt John gave her reached to the middle of her thighs. Was it a good idea to face John without pants, just in underwear and a shirt? Probably not, Rook was already blushing when she thought of it, but she had no choice. She took her wet clothes and went back into the living room, what she saw there made her stop in the doorway, her breath got caught in her throat and the wet clothes landed with a slap on the floor. John stood there without a shirt and only in sweatpants, his hair stood wildly in all directions and he held a bottle of whiskey in his hand. It looked so unlikely him, Rook didn´t know how to react and just stood, dumbly blinking at him, in the doorway. It was a miracle she didn´t drool. The slap of the clothes hitting the floor caused him to look up at her, when he saw the Deputy standing there only in his shirt and with a slightly shocked expression, he once again chuckled and waved the bottle at her to get her attention. “See something you like?” The smooth bastard! It took everything in her to not nod her head at the question, because yes, she did see something she liked.

His chest on full display, she could see every little tattoo and scar on his skin and that’s a sight to behold. For only a moment (or more than a moment) she raked her eyes over his body, as he did with hers. “Looks like you dropped something.” He casually mentioned without taking his eyes of her bare legs. Rook, suddenly pulled out of her stupor, bend over to pick up her things, unknowingly giving him a view down her shirt, he tensed up, watching her walk over to the fire to lay her wet garments out before he tore his eyes away from her and walked over to the kitchen to get two glasses. When he returned, Rook had pushed the couch closer to the fire and sat with her legs underneath herself, starring into the fire. He took a seat on the other end of the couch and poured two glasses of whiskey, handing one over to her. She took the glass and looked skeptically at him.  
“I don´t think Joseph would be too happy about this.” John offered her a smile before taking a sip.

“He doesn´t have to know everything or are you going to tell him?”   
“Maybe I will.” She gave him a cheeky smile and nipped at her drink.  
Again, he chuckled and let his eyes drift over her body.  
To see her in only a shirt, HIS shirt, made him feel things he would rather not. Since the first time he laid eyes on her, he was intrigued. Her beauty pulling him in like some kind of magic and, he didn´t like to admit it, hurting her just didn´t feel right. When she sat before him, cuffed to the chair, it broke his heart to cut her sins into her soft skin… but it had to be done, right? At least this is what he kept telling himself. He drank the whole glass at once and poured another one.

“Wow, keep it down Buddy. Don´t want you to pass out on me.”  
“Are you worried about me, Darling? That’s really sweet, but I can take much more than a little whiskey.”  
“Nah I´m not worried, I just don´t want the alcohol to kill you before I get my chance.” Rook was grinning at him, the liquid running through her system giving her the courage to do so.  
John nodded knowingly, amusement twinkling in his eyes, making them shine brighter.

“I´m sitting right here, do as you please.”   
He had a challenging look in his eyes, daring her to make a move while gesturing to himself.  
“You want me to fight against you only in my underwear and one of your way too expensive shirts? Sounds exciting.” She grinned at him, clearly amused by the idea to kick his ass.  
“Oh no, no, no… you would have to take my shirt off, don´t want to ruin it ya know? Besides, it would only be in the way anyway.” He winked at her and momentarily let his eyes roam her body, she caught him doing it and cocked an eyebrow at him.

“See something you like?” She quoted him and tilted her head slightly to one side while she kept her eyes on him, two could play this game. A smirk rose on Johns face, he turned his body in her direction and leaned slightly closer to her, Rook mimicked his moves and leaned back to keep the distance between their bodies.  
The smirk never wavered from his face when he said   
“Oh, to be honest, I really do see something I like.”   
By now, Rook was lying flat on her back, the youngest brother hovered over her and came dangerously close to her face.  
“Little Deputy…” their faces were only inches apart when he lifted a finger and stroked down her cheek, the contact caused her to jump slightly, a silent sigh left her body when he rested more of his weight on her.  
“We could have so much fun… if you would only say *Yes* to me.”  
The last part was whispered to her ear, his breath hot in her ear made her shiver. 

“I can´t...” She had to close her eyes to not let him see the bitterness in her eyes. Out of all men in Hope County, why did she fall for John fucking Seed? There are so many others out there! Men who already proclaimed their interest in her and she always shoved them away for an imaginary happy end with the guy she was supposed to hate.  
He cupped her face in order to make her look at him, their noses were touching from how close they were. For a moment it was quiet, only rain and thunder could be heard over the crackling of the fire, their breaths were mingling together and their lips lightly touching when he broke the silence of the room. “You can.” He breathed, his eyes skimmed down to her lips for only a heartbeat before he couldn´t take it any longer and crashed their lips together. Rook froze in her spot, too shocked to response to the sudden contact, her eyes wide when he ended the kiss. Her thoughts run a million miles a minute trying to understand what just happened and how to response.  
Lips tingling and when she was able to think straight again, she let her finger lightly trace his chest, giving him goosebumps, before she leaned up and pressed her lips against his, Johns immediate reaction was to deepen the kiss as he tangled his fingers in her soft hair. He rests most of his weight on her now, effectively trapping her underneath his body while he kissed all breath from her. She never received a kiss like this; soft, slightly chapped lips pressed against hers with the perfect pressure and the exact right rhythm to make her feel breathless, so tender and loving she could feel it in her very soul and she couldn´t help the sigh that left her as his tongue stroked her lip, asking for entrance which she willingly gave. One of her hands found the way into his hair, lightly gripping it in order to anchor herself while the other traced a scar on his back. He hummed appreciating against her lips, the hand not tangled in her strands gripped her thigh and hoisted it up to make more space for his hips between her legs, he slowly rocked into her, forcing a surprised gasp from her. When the need for air became too much, he broke the kiss and buried his face in her neck, lathering it with kisses and the occasional nibble that made her whimper softly. Encouraged by the sounds she made he started sucking at her pulse point, the soft moan of his name made him even bolder as his hand stroked over her thigh, higher and higher to the hem of her shirt, bringing it up in the process to reveal more soft skin. 

Rook was suddenly pulled back to reality when (surprisingly soft) fingers traced the edge of her bra.   
She pushed him away from her and scrambled to her feet, leaving a confused John behind.  
“We shouldn´t do this.” Tugging her shirt down to cover herself, she hurriedly stepped around the table to gather her by now dry clothes, taking them with her into the bathroom to get clothed again.  
When she turned back to the living room, John still hasn´t moved and just stared at her, hurt evident in his eyes and it took everything inside Rook to not jump on his lap to kiss all his worries away.  
Instead she took her duffle bag and stuffed all her belongings back in, glancing out of the window she could see the storm had ceased and only a few raindrops were still falling from the sky. She didn´t care though, she needed to get out of there as soon as possible.  
Standing with her hand on the doorknob she looked back one last time to see John blankly starring into the fire.  
“We´ll meet again, Deputy.”  
“I´m sorry.” She whispered these last words before opening the door to step out into the rain.  
The forest was dark, the only light came from the moon shining through the trees and guiding her way back to the street where she came from.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations, you made it to the end !! I´m new to the writing thing and Feedback is highly appreciated! Oh, and if your eyes are bleeding from the bad grammar, then let me know! I’m from Germany and my english is a Little rusty, so please Point out the mistakes I made.


End file.
